


Roses

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: No reino de Wiltshire, em pleno século XVI, as perspectivas para os miseráveis da Travessa do Tranco não eram boas. Assim, o único objetivo de Rose era subsistir através das estações e a possibilidade de que um dia sua vida poderia florescer era apenas um sonho distante.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Roses

Pela grande rua de paralelepípedos do vilarejo, uma garota andava olhando para baixo. Abraçava-se para segurar sua capa marrom contra o corpo a fim de não ser atingida diretamente pelo vento frio do outono daquele ano. Ela estava voltando para casa e fazia um grande esforço para não ser reconhecida pelas poucas pessoas que andavam por ali. Seu coração batia forte por frio e medo do que seria da sua vida a partir daquele dia. 

A garota parou em frente a uma casa — se é que aquele cortiço poderia ser a residência de algum ser digno —, empurrou a porta de madeira podre para entrar e fechou-a, encostando-se nela em seguida. Retirou o capuz de sua cabeça e passou os olhos por aquele cômodo caindo aos pedaços, onde havia passado toda a sua vida e que, naquele momento, não parecia mais pertencer a ela. Apesar de ser feio e decadente, o cortiço tinha uma cama, um amontoado de tecidos que chamavam de sofá, um fogão à lenha e um cubículo que era para ser, nas piores das hipóteses, um banheiro. Para, talvez, melhorar seu aspecto, ele custava algumas moedas de prata mensais, moedas as quais a garota não tinha mais como pagar e que, por isso, provavelmente seria despejada em pouco tempo. 

Lágrimas caíram ardentemente pelos olhos dela, e fizeram-na tremer um pouco mais e sentar-se no chão de pedra encostada à porta. Ela preferiria morrer a viver na rua, sozinha, tendo de mendigar comida e moedas para sobreviver. Do que adiantava a vida sem um lar? Sem alguém que se possa chamar de família? Ela preferiria morrer ali, pois sabia que apesar de ser jovem, o seu fim estava bem próximo. 

O fim sempre esteve perto dela, desde quando nascera. Ela não tinha pais. Nem pai, nem mãe, apenas uma bondosa senhora que a acolheu em seu humilde lar quando a garotinha tinha apenas sete meses de idade. 

Há vinte anos atrás, Arabella Figg havia saído de sua casa cinco e meia da manhã para chegar ao mercadinho de rua a tempo de ajudar os comerciantes a arrumarem suas verduras e carnes, a fim de ganhar alguns trocados. Aquele era um dia especial, a rainha iria passear pelo vilarejo e todos queriam que tudo estivesse intacto para impressioná-la, e a ajuda de Arabella não seria desperdiçada de forma alguma. Ela conseguiu conversar com um vendedor de morangos assim que chegou e ele pediu para que ela fosse até onde havia deixado uma carriola e ajudasse-o a trazer todos os morangos para a sua barraca. Eram muitos morangos, e Arabella só teve o prazer de receber algumas moedas de prata pelo seu suor quando o barulho das trombetas foi escutado por toda a Travessa do Tranco, o vilarejo onde morava. Arabella ficou parada, um pouco escondida em uma estreita passagem entre dois estabelecimentos. Queria muito ver a rainha, mas não queria que fosse vista tão suja e, provavelmente, fedida à suor. Apesar de saber que a rainha Astoria era muito benevolente, pela sua simplicidade preferiu apenas vê-la de longe. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu quando a viu na barraca de morangos, comprando alguns. Arabella limpou as mãos na barra de seu vestido e deu meia volta, feliz pela rainha ter escolhido morangos que ela quem havia carregado. Talvez o pequeno príncipe comeria também, e por que não até mesmo o rei Draco? Ela riu com esse pensamento, seria demais para seus pobres nervos imaginar que o rei comeria dos morangos que ela carregou. 

Por já ter ganho um terço do que precisava para pagar o aluguel mensal, decidiu andar em direção aos campos para descansar um pouco, e voltar dali uma hora para ajudar os comerciantes e ganhar, quem sabe, o resto do que precisava. Aos poucos, o barulho da euforia do povo ia diminuindo e um sereno vento batia para refrescar-lhe. A mulher passou o antebraço na testa para enxugar as gotas de suor que o sol quente lhe causava, e assustou-se ao ouvir o choro de um bebê. Quanto mais se afastava do centro, mais ouvia o choro. Ela olhava para todos os lados, não havia onde procurar exatamente. Era apenas grama e alguns cavalos, por uma larga extensão de terra. A única coisa que tinha de grande por ali era uma árvore, que provavelmente deveria ter décadas e décadas de idade. Ela era alta, o tronco era grosso e suas folhas eram laranjas. Devido a primavera, ela estava mais bonita do que o de costume. 

Arabella andou até lá, descrente que o bebê poderia estar por ali, mesmo ouvindo o som aumentar conforme caminhava. Relou a mão no tronco da árvore e deu dois passos, pôs a mão na boca, assustada, ao ver um bebê enrolado num pano sem chances de conseguir se soltar. Pelos gritos e pelo cheiro, aquela criança deveria estar ali desde a madrugada ou um pouco antes. Pegou-a no colo, era uma menininha que só gritava e sequer abria os olhos para ver que um anjo havia lhe encontrado. 

Esquecendo-se completamente de que deveria voltar para o mercado, Arabella levou a menina para casa, onde cuidou dela até o seu último dia de vida. 

E ali estava a menininha, chorando, anos depois, do mesmo jeito que a amável senhora a havia encontrado. Perder Arabella, para aquela garota, era como perder a direção, o sentido, a família e o amor. Com a morte dela, só restava chorar e rezar para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. 

Duas semanas depois do triste dia na vida daquela garota, ela estava na frente de uma outra porta, contudo, de uma casa de verdade. Há quinze quarteirões do cortiço morava o proprietário, um velho asqueroso e mesquinho, que recebeu o saco de moedas da garota como se aquilo fosse uma merreca ou, pior, como se fosse um saquinho de lixo. Ela ia lá quase todos os meses, para poupar as pernas de Arabella. Assim, quando estava voltando, tentou focar em outra coisa que não trouxesse à sua memória algo relacionado à ela. Era impossível. Havia história sobre o céu, a rua, as flores, as casas e o sol. Tudo parecia estar vivo, enquanto Arabella e ela pareciam estar mortas. 

Com o capuz na cabeça, chegou e entrou rapidamente em sua casa. Sentou-se no sofá e chorou aliviada por ter conseguido pagar mais um mês, e depois chorou por estar, literalmente, sozinha. Foi quando ela ouviu três batidas fortes na porta.

— Aqui são os cobradores reais, viemos para receber o imposto da estação. 

A garota pôs a mão no coração, instintivamente. Havia esquecido-se completamente que ainda tinha coisas para pagar. Olhou desesperadamente pelo cômodo, tentando se acalmar com a remota possibilidade de haver pelo menos uma moeda de ouro para dar aos homens. Ouviu mais algumas batidas.

— Imposto da estação! 

— Já vai — falou em tom mais alto, revirando o amontoado de tecidos onde estava sentada. Não havia nada, nem uma moeda de bronze. O que ela deveria fazer? Se ela não pagasse… Decidiu pegar um saco de pão que havia deixado em cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira há dois dias, e colocou uma laranja e um sicle, que não havia sido direcionado para o aluguel. 

A garota abriu a porta e, ao deparar-se com um homem grisalho acompanhado de dois guardas, sorriu tentando transparecer calma e _serenidade_. Engoliu a seco e sob o olhar tedioso deles, estendeu o pacote de pão dizendo:

— É tudo o que eu tenho. 

— Que seja o suficiente para pagar os impostos — o cobrador respondeu ríspido, abrindo o saco e tirando a moeda e, em seguida, a laranja. — Faltam noventa e nove galeões e dezesseis sicles.

— Eu só tenho isso, meu senhor — colocou as mãos para trás, temerosa. — Talvez eu consiga o dinheiro no próximo mês — o homem pôs a laranja no chão delicadamente e esmagou-a com o pé em seguida. Ela sabia que cobradores passavam uma vez por estação, _apenas_. 

— Caso não queira enfrentar as consequências da sua insolência, arrume as moedas até o sol estar no ponto mais alto do céu. Não seremos pacientes. 

E deram as costas, seguindo para a próxima casa. 

A garota olhou para a laranja no chão, era a única coisa que tinha para comer em sua casa. Ela havia dado todo o seu dinheiro ao proprietário, e se não havia sobrado nem para comprar um litro de leite, quem diria para pagar o imposto do outono. Tentou permanecer calma, ela tinha aproximadamente duas horas para arrumar noventa e nove moedas de ouro e não tinha nenhuma perspectiva de como conseguiria. De imediato, pensou em ir o mais rápido possível até a casa de uma amiga de Arabella, que poderia lhe emprestar. 

Correndo, a garota foi até a casa de Allina Brown, fora do vilarejo onde morava. O Reino de Wiltshire era grande, mas fazia parte do que era considerado uma ilha. O único modo de ter contato com o resto do continente era pelos mares, onde estava acontecendo uma guerra naquele exato instante. O grande Castelo de Wiltshire era o centro do reino, concentrando do lado direito das terras os nobres e do lado esquerdo o povo. A garota chegou ao limite, onde claramente havia uma diferença entre povo e nobreza. Na segunda casa da primeira das ruas do vilarejo do Alto Monte de Wiltshire, era onde os Brown moravam. 

Ela bateu duas vezes na porta e esperou ser atendida, esforçando-se para não expressar todo o medo que sentia corroer seu estômago aos poucos. 

— Pois não? — uma criada, aproximadamente da idade da garota, apareceu na porta. 

— Gostaria de falar com a senhora Brown — respondeu olhando para os seus pés. — Por parte de Arabella Figg.

A criada deu passagem para a garota, que andou timidamente para dentro da casa. Aquela sim era uma residência de um cidadão digno. Lustres de cristais, pedras polidas no chão, peças de ouro como enfeites, e servos. Sentada na ponta de um dos sofás da imensa sala de estar, estava uma senhora quase idosa lendo um livro. 

— Minha senhora — a criada disse. — Uma visita. 

— Se minha idade não me engana, suponho que você seja a garota de Arabella — Allina sorriu ao olhá-la por cima dos óculos redondos, fechando o livro. — A que lhe devo a honra?

— Preciso pedir-lhe um favor, pois não tenho ninguém que possa me ajudar — suspirou, olhando para baixo. — Empreste-me cem galeões e prometo pagar até o fim do inverno. 

— Suponho que seja para o imposto — a garota assentiu. — Queria poder te ajudar, menina, mas o que posso lhe dar não é tudo.

— Será de grande ajuda mesmo assim. 

A senhora Brown levantou-se, foi até algum lugar no meio de um imenso corredor e voltou alguns instantes depois com um saquinho vermelho que fazia o barulho de moedas. Ela deu para a garota e as últimas palavras que a senhora disse à ela foram: _Por Arabella_. 

Ela saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde e correu até o seu cortiço, faltava pouco tempo para o sol estar no seu ponto mais alto e certamente não haveria modos de conseguir mais moedas se não revirar tudo que era de Arabella, e que ela não havia tomado coragem de se desfazer ainda. Não demorou muito para baterem na porta novamente, tampouco para um grande calafrio percorrer-lhe pela espinha. Abriu a porta de madeira, e o homem parecia menos paciente do que da última vez que apareceu ali. Estendeu-lhe novamente o saquinho e rezou para que ele aceitasse o que tinha. 

— Aqui tem metade do valor — repreendeu-lhe após contar as moedas. 

— É tudo o que eu tenho.

— Teve a estação inteira para trabalhar e reservar as moedas para o imposto — cerrou os olhos, jogando o saquinho em sua bolsa. — Prendam-na. 

Os dois guardas que acompanhavam o homem, mobilizaram-se para prender as mãos da garota com uma grossa corrente. Ela era fria e pesada, assim como o fardo que a garota carregaria dali em diante. Talvez fosse um sinal do divino, mostrando-lhe a solução para sua vida: a morte. Todos sabiam bem o que acontecia com os que não pagavam o imposto da estação, pelo juiz do reino ser tão mesquinho e cruel com os pouco avantajados. Se a garota não morresse, provavelmente mofaria nas masmorras do castelo até morrer como um verme. 

O homem deu ordem para que colocassem-na dentro da cela de madeira. Era um cubo, não muito espaçoso, que ficava em cima de uma carroça carregada por dois cavalos negros. Junto a ela, havia mais seis pessoas, quatro homens e duas mulheres. Pedaços de pano costurados como vestes, rostos sujos, olhos ardentes em lágrimas indicando o quão próximo o fim estava. Não havia a quem recorrer, não havia um juiz bom naquele reino, um defensor dos pobres que não tinham condições sequer de sobreviver. Havia ouro, poder e felicidade apenas para os que tinham sangue-puro. 

Apesar da estação ser fria, o sol ardido e o vento cortante queimavam a pele cansada de todos que estavam naquela cela. Não havia ninguém na rua do vilarejo, todos escondiam-se em suas casas com medo de sair para respirar ar puro e acabarem mortos pela ignorância dos guardas reais. Quando a décima quinta pessoa entrou na cela, decidiram levar todos para o grande castelo, onde haveria o julgamento.

Os quinze eram quinze animais, mas não cavalos ou leões, não, eram ratos, baratas e moscas. Sem importância, nojentos, asquerosos. Eles deveriam ser tratados como tais, não eram dignos de serem tocados se não por um pedaço de madeira, que quando tocava seus corpos fazia feridas. Eles eram imundos, não eram merecedores de ver o grande castelo de Wiltshire, tampouco de entrarem lá. 

As portas do castelo estavam, pela primeira vez, abertas aos pobres, como um grande celeiro que levaria ao inferno. Um inferno diferente por animal. Alguns seriam fadados às masmorras, com certeza os mais sortudos, e outros à morte por forca, ou execução, ou espada. Que Deus tivesse misericórdia de todos eles. 

Ao chegarem no grande salão, o cobrador passou pela fila de miseráveis com um sorriso de escárnio, sabia que morreriam, e que haveria menos pessoas sujas, pobres e indignas no reino. 

— Majestade — o cobrador fez uma reverência, desfazendo o sorriso e vestindo uma expressão de contentamento, mesmo que claramente estivesse decepcionado. A rainha Astoria estava ali, não o juiz. — Eis os que não pagaram o imposto da estação, prontos para o julgamento. 

— Soltem as mãos deles — pediu a rainha, sendo imediatamente atendida, mesmo sob um olhar receoso do cobrador. — Que venha um de cada vez até a minha frente. 

A garota havia ficado por último. Primeiro iriam os homens, e depois as mulheres, em ordem de idade. Ela observava o salão, mesmo sendo condenada pelos olhos dos guardas reais, e se contentou por ter uma vista tão bela antes de morrer. O chão era de mármore, e as colunas também, havia adornos em ouro nas paredes e um grande lustre de cristal, muito maior e elegante do que o da casa da amiga de Arabella. Era uma sala importante, com dois tronos de ouro em cima de uma parte mais elevada de mármore. Os assentos eram dourados, e um estava vazio. A guerra dos mares estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, e o Rei Draco e todos os seus homens estavam lutando por Wiltshire. 

Ela sentiu uma estaca em suas costas, e viu que era a sua vez. Sentiu o coração disparar, e a garganta fechar em um nó terrível. Fez uma reverência à rainha, mas não teve coragem de encará-la. 

— Por que não pagou o imposto? — perguntou a rainha, inexpressiva, como se a sua paciência não tivesse esgotado pelo simples fato de ter pessoas imundas em seu salão. Ela ficou quieta e engoliu em seco.

— Responda! — a voz grossa do cobrador ecoou pelo local, e a garota sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer. — Se me permite, Majestade, essa garota me afrontou com uma laranja e um sicle, dizendo que era tudo o que tinha. Quando voltei, sob o sol em seu ponto mais alto, ela tinha metade das moedas. É uma mentirosa, está negando o imposto.

— Pedi emprestado as moedas de ouro — suas pernas bambeavam como se estivesse perto de ter um ataque cardíaco. — A laranja e a moeda de prata era tudo o que eu tinha — a garota levantou o rosto, com os olhos queimando de medo. — Pegue o pouco das coisas que estão lá dentro da casa que moro, e que não é nem minha. Eu não tenho nada, minha rainha.

— Ela é mentirosa — acusou o cobrador. — Pagou o aluguel inteiro hoje mais cedo. 

— Seria despejada. E morreria no frio das ruas do vilarejo. 

— Você tem família? — a rainha perguntou, ajeitando-se em seu trono. 

— Não tenho ninguém, minha rainha, nem nada. 

— Como você se chama?

— Rose — engoliu a seco suas lágrimas, vendo pelo canto do olho que os guardas se aproximavam para prendê-la. — Só Rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá! Como não consigo me segurar, cá estou com uma fanfic. 
> 
> Estou consideravelmente atarefada, mas essa ideia ficou me atormentando esses dias e eu decidi postar para ver no que dá hihihi 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!! ♥


End file.
